YPL, Ya?
by Maerah of the Winds
Summary: Wakka/Rikku; Wakku; Rikka. A rare coupling. Wakka is assigned to be diplomat to the Al Bhed! Will it be a disaster? Or will Rikku come to the rescue? Around PG-13 for now, may go up in later chapters.


Y-P-L, Ya?- A Wakka/Rikku Story  
  
Chapter One-Anger  
  
  
  
AN~Tee-hee! Hey, all! It's Tiger of the Winds, here with my co-author cohort, Maerah! Notice how we combined our FF.net names into a single handy appellation? Maerah of the Winds? Yay for us! Anyways, this is our first co- written fic! A Wakka/Rikku! Decided upon after realizing that there were WAY to many Auron/Rikkus out there, and not enough of this! Will we succeed in writing something worthwhile to read? Or simply waste your time? Bwa ha ha! ~Vereor Veritas~, ~*~Tiger of the Winds~*~  
  
Another A/N: Wait wait! *Maerah steps in* The title might be confusing, but it's the first three letters of the alphabet in Al Bhed. A B C. I'm sure you can figure out why we picked out the title later ^_^ Okay now to the beginning of the story!  
  
  
  
  
  
Wakka was angry. It wasn't anything particularly new, except for the fact that he was angry at the one person his duty as a summoner's guardian would not allow him to be.  
  
He was angry at Yuna. Really angry.  
  
And not a concerned angry, not a 'I'm-only-mad-because-you-might-get-hurt- and-basically-the-word-"hurt"-means-"DIE"-thing', but a 'you-stupid-fool-I- could-really-strangle-you-cheerfully-and-hide-your-body-thing'. Really, REALLY angry. Crossing the bounds into furious, even.  
  
(Hah! So bumbling, jovial Wakka can't get angry? Well if Lulu was made one of the four Maesters and you weren't, how would you feel, ya?) It was almost enough to make a man cry.  
  
It had happened a few weeks after Yuna had given her little heartfelt speech about rebuilding hopes and dreams. All Wakka could think ahead to was the rebuilding of Zanarkand that she had proposed, and the new Blitzball stadium that would dwell there. More of Yuna's ideas. All in memory of her little yellow lover.  
  
Yellow being used lightly here, folks. Even Yuna had to face it---the kid looked like an overgrown squash gone horribly, horribly wrong. Still, Wakka had liked him. Reminded him of Chappu. Hopelessly irritating, but still fun to be around. Maybe that's what made him let his newfound protégé join Yuna in her summoner's pilgrimage. Heh. It was either that, or just because Lu didn't want him to.  
  
And now she was Maester.(See what all those years of faithful service has gotten me, ya?)As stated before, it made him angry. HE should have a spot as Maester. But then again, women. They always banded together.  
  
Yuna had looked at him sadly."I'm sorry, Wakka, really I am. But you know how it is. I HAVE to be Grand Maester---it seems like the people won't have it any other way. And Raynd must be the Maester to represent Guadosalom, as well as Kimahri for the Ronso."  
  
He had argued back, as gently as he could:"But the Ronsos are gone, Yuna. Kimahri doesn't talk, you know? How can he be Maester?"  
  
She had just looked at him, levelly."Lulu will be the representative of Besaid,"she had finished."There wasn't an easy way for me to choose, so I decided to appoint Lulu to make the council an equal two---two men, and two women."  
  
THAT had been it. She'd picked Lu for no other reason than her big boobs, if you looked at it in the sense that sometimes her large pectoral area was the only thing that could denote her as female. He had to face it---Lu was scary. She struck terror into the hearts of men---much BIGGER men than she, at that.  
  
Ever since she and Chappu had started dating, she'd always been around. Not in the since of ALWAYS being around, even when no one wanted her to be, but more in the sense that she was always there for everyone. Well, always there for everyone in the meanest, most stand-offish way possible, at least. It wasn't as though he didn't LIKE Lu. True, it was fun to yank her strings every now and then, just to see her bristle, but MAESTER? It was too much.  
  
He decided to go see Yuna again. Maybe if he got her when Lulu wasn't there to terrorize her into not changing her mind.......  
  
She was in the Besaid Temple, just as Wakka had guessed she'd be. Only, she wasn't there to pray for an aeon. Aeons weren't needed any more, they were expendable. She was there to pray to her father---and to Tidus.  
  
(Well, she's gotta have time to grieve, ya?)He waited until she was finished, then bowed to her in greeting."Hey, Yuna."  
  
She looked surprised to see him, but at least it was pleasantly surprised. Lulu, thankfully, was nowhere in sight."Hello, Wakka. I'm surprised to see you here."Something akin to a small smile crossed her face."I believe the words you used were:'I'll never bow my head to some stinking idol again, ya!', weren't they?"  
  
He wasn't too embarrassed to not laugh."Yeah, yeah. Teaches me to be overzealous, eh?"He paused, tried to find a way to delicately propose his idea."Listen Yuna, about the Mae---"  
  
She cut him off."I know. I, too, have been thinking of this. Let's go down to the beach, all right?"She always was fond of the ocean. At least, when she wasn't whistling like a maniac across it's cerulean depths.  
  
Summoner and guardian walked peacefully through Besaid, an entirely changed village ever since the fall of Sin. People truly WERE happy, instead of the desperate happiness that always had that foreshadowing of doom lying underneath it. It was good; Wakka was starting to get tired of everyone's defeatist attitudes.  
  
Then again, he had willingly consented to bring his own 'little sister' to her death, so what could he say? It bothered him, almost as much as the thought of Lulu being Maester.  
  
"I have thought about my decision to appoint Lulu as Maester of Besaid,"Yuna began, when they reached the sands."...........I will not repeal my decision." (Damn)  
  
"But---"  
  
She clamped a hand over his mouth."Hush. I haven't forgotten about you entirely."  
  
(ENTIRELY.)But he couldn't say anything.  
  
Yuna went on."I COULD make a fifth seat as Grand Maester........and I HAVE thought about it."She paused."But I won't. The fifth chair would have to be an entirely different society, and aside from Kilika, which is considered to be in the nation of Besaid, nothing counts."Another pause."The only other think I could think of was Home. Home, as in, the oratorical capital of the Al Bhed. But I couldn't make a Maester of the Al Bhed. They're still distrusted; people wouldn't accept one. I'm sorry, Wakka."She smiled again."But I daresay that you'd rather die than be the Maester of the Al Bhed, hmmm?"  
  
He groaned, seeing as how her hand was still on that death clamp around his mouth, he couldn't exactly respond with lucid words. It didn't matter anyway; Yuna chattered on as though she'd found the solution to all the world's problems inside a single bottle. "But I did some more thinking, and how about this: why don't you become the diplomat to the Al Bhed?"  
  
Wakka choked. He wasn't sure how it had started in it's entirety, but before he could even think something had traveled the wrong path down his windpipe and he was hacking fit to blast away the entire beach. Yuna stepped back in alarm, hurriedly wiping her hand on her flowered skirt, it having been sprayed with a lovely dose of saliva.  
  
"Oh, my." Lulu walked by casually and whacked Wakka on the back."I see you've finally taught him the meaning of 'to eat your words', Yuna?"  
  
Wakka was choking, and they were LAUGHING! Laughing at a particularly bad joke, at that! It was official. There was no justice in the world.  
  
After a fashion, he managed to get his hacking under control, and glared at the two of them ."Now that I've almost died, I'd kinda like to know what's goin' on, ya?"  
  
Something told him that there was more to this Al Bhed diplomat thing than met the eye. Of course it would rid them of his presence for a considerable amount of time, but that couldn't be the only thing. It was like that Al Bhed peddler, Rin---you just KNEW he always had something up his sleeve. And it was scary, how his traveling agencies were all over the damn world.  
  
Yuna was still smiling. "I mean just what I said. I've appointed you as the diplomat to the Al Bhed."  
  
Wakka still didn't particularly like the Al Bhed (he's a stubborn one, yes), but he's been warming up to them recently. "I guess I got no choice, ya?" At least he didn't hate them anymore.  
  
Lulu and Yuna nodded in unison, smiling their feral smiles. Women, women, WOMEN! Of COURSE they were up to something.  
  
"Alright, alright. Just don't expect any other favors from me, ya?"  
  
"We won't,"said Yuna in her sweetest voice.  
  
"We've learned better than to expect anything from you, "Lu added.  
  
All right. He'd go along with this diplomat thing. Maybe it would give him some clues as to what the two of them were up to---and possibly give him an up as to how to make Yuna give him a spot as Maester...........  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
AN~Tiger here! I'm done typing this up! Now.....*announcer voice* heeeeere's Maerah!  
  
Hee. Hey everyone, what's up? I didn't write practically anything of this chapter (maybe a few lines here and there), which is probably good because I haven't exactly written anything (except for school) in a long, long, long while. Tiger and me came up with an idea for a joint fic as a prize for me being the 100th reviewer on her story Hey! I Could Be A Messenger From Hyne, Ya Know. Go read it and review! It's an awesome story about another neglected couple, Seifer and Selphie! Well, I have to go now O_o, I just figured out that I'm still kinda grounded. Ahh.. that's not good. See ya laterz! Stay cool.  
  
AHAA, I'm not grounded! That's good. Well I have nothing else to say at the time being so.. Have fun till the next chapter! ^o^ Stay tuned. And reviews are nice too. Oh, and if you could.. buy me some candy.. I haven't had candy in a while. And other pres- *gets cut off by Tiger who finally pulls her away from the fanfic and tapes her mouth shut* 


End file.
